maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
Tanya Keys
Tanya Keys is a bounty hunter and former partner of Mao Mao. Appearance Tanya is a red-furred tanuki with turquoise eyes. She has black fur on her ears, circular patches around her eyes, her arms, feet and the tip of her tail, as well as a white muzzle and chest fur. She appears to have two black whiskers on both cheeks. Tanya wears a small, light green cape tied around her neck to resemble a scarf. Personality Tanya is rebellious and mischievous, opposing Mao Mao's seriousness and sense of duty. She is crafty and agile, being clever enough to outsmart Mao Mao and outmaneuver him using her shape-shifting ability to slip away. Unlike Mao Mao she doesn't care for rules and regularly bends the law to her liking, which eventually broke their partnership. She seems to have held a grudge for Mao Mao's choice of upholding the rules before their friendship, but they have since reconciled. Abilities Skills * Shape-shifting: Using her leaves, Tanya is able to completely transform herself into anyone, being able to mimic their voice and appearance simultaneously, as well as transforming into objects. Tanya can create multiple clones of herself or other people and change their features (such as making her Pinky disguise have long, muscular legs) as she pleases. She is also capable of creating various objects, ranging from an ice cream cone to an anchor. *'Piloting:' Tanya owns a golden aero-truck, similar to Mao Mao's aero-cycle, which she can drive and pilot proficiently. She demonstrates this by using it to get away from Mao Mao, whom tries to catch up to her in order to save Badgerclops. Equipment * Leaves: Tanya uses green leaves to transform herself or create objects out of thin air to trick or use against her targets as projectile weapons. When struck once they revert to leaves. * '''Aero-truck: '''As mentioned above, Tanya owns a golden aero-truck that she can handle with great proficiency. Relationships Mao Mao Tanya had a brief partnership and friendship with Mao Mao but parted ways because of their differences. By the end of Meet Tanya Keys, they seem to have repaired their friendship. She enjoys provoking Mao Mao, much to his annoyance. Badgerclops Although Tanya was going to hand Badgerclops over to an unknown authority, they currently seem to be on good terms with each other, as they briefly bonded over teasing Mao Mao and Tanya willingly letting him go despite the large bounty. Trivia * Tanuki (also known as Japanese raccoon dog), in Japanese folklore are known to be able to transform themselves with leaves or use them as weapons. * Tanya's transformation sound effect is a direct reference to the sound effect from Super Mario Bros. 3's tanuki suit transformation. * Her name "Tanya Keys" is a wordplay of her species name "Tanuki". ** Without her surname, her name actually meaning "Ask" in Indonesia and Malaysia languages. * It is very likely that she has already taken out the rest of the Thicket Thieves. Official Artwork Official Art tanya gif.gif|Animation of Tanya made during her development in 2015.https://twitter.com/parkerrsimmons/status/1170823574669512704 tanya concept.png|Concept artwork of Tanya's final design made in 2017.https://twitter.com/parkerrsimmons/status/1171188938234445825 "Meet Tanya Keys" FBAAD148-6FDF-4333-93CF-32A88123C91C.jpeg|Smirking 6BBFF1D0-2605-42FD-B14D-4ECBAEFE61F3.jpeg image0.jpg mao-mao-heroes-of-pure-heart-episode-19-meet-tanya-keys.jpg 15c38128b5f16245615822128541.jpg|With Adorabat hqdefault (8).jpg maxresdefault (2).jpg tumblr_0f617789244f39f8f841dee1850e1770_f9c83c55_640.jpg MV5BZGYyYjY0YjItYmQzZi00OGM0LWFhMTItMThiYWI0ZTU4ZjNhXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzg4NTQxNTc@._V1_.jpg tumblr_2c2082889b527a4a1e0d2472f9f31da2_17e3a33a_500.png tumblr_7d0b16d96485568cb971015790c4ea31_879cdbb9_500.png tumblr_34b4d08e0e70c56a8beb2f357b44beae_d9d6d905_500.png tumblr_70f0b1494cba79399fb9edc6f5de868d_212aa6c3_500.png tumblr_41d5bd909951d6a5fbded0aeedcf46b7_a4a7d226_640.jpg tumblr_705d1d52d0d7f28fdf44191bac2ce69a_7f88f400_640.jpg tumblr_30742fb18d427cb804cafd2da5e320ed_9ce599ed_640.jpg References Category:Female Characters Category:A to Z Category:Mammals Category:Adults Category:Foxes Category:T